Joanie Kinney
Character Joan Kinney is the widowed wife of Jack Kinney, and the mother of Brian Kinney and Claire Kinney. Throughout the series, she consistently represents one of the main character's parents that are in direct objection to the lifestyle of their child. She is a devout Catholic who believes homosexuality is a sin. Joan is the last of Brian’s family to learn of his sexual orientation. Overview She was married to Jack Kinney which was an unloving marriage as Jack wasn't the type to commit and was an abusive alcoholic. They had Claire, and then when Joan was pregnant with Brian his father took their mother to a nice dinner then told her she was gonna get rid of him because he didn't want another child.Joan did protect her children as much as she could from him, but she grew increasingly bitter. It is implied, This internal bitterness set the tone often which Brian and Claire grew up missing certain attributes in their personalities. Story Season One She is briefly seen as Brian and Michael visit the Kinney House. She explains how she just doesn't like having things laying around. After she leaves, Michael remarks how he negatively he felt with her around. Brian concludes this by saying that it was the main reason he was always at his place. Season Two Claire threatens Brian saying that he need to contribute more to taking care of their mother since their father died. Unwilling, Brian decides to take her to church where he realizes he already knows the pastor from his lifestyle as he is also homosexual. Joan pays her son an unexpected visit at his loft with a gift for accompanying her on her errands. Brian introduces Justin to his mother which she abruptly leaves having put the pieces together in her head. Her immediate response is that Brian, her own son, will burn in Hell. Season Three After Brian's nephew falsely accuses him of molesting him, he drops by Claire's house to confront his nephew. Claire answers the door and he burst through despite he warning that she will call the police. Their mother happens to be visiting her daughter and she judgingly claims that she is not surprised of his "behavior" with his lifestyle, and acts completely disgusted by him. Season Four After Brian survived cancer, his mother pays him a visit after Debbie tells her about Brian’s ordeal while at church mass. Joan visits her son and claims God have him cancer as punishment for his homosexuality and should go straight. In response, Brian tells her off and claims he would “rather burn in Hell than spend one nice day in heaven with you”. Brian later thanks the Lord for making him hard and goes to Babylon to find Justin. Relationships She is acquainted with Debbie Novotny and Vic Grassi through Michael and Brian's friendship. She becomes acquainted with Justin Taylor having been introduced by her son in circumstances which she connected dots figuring they were a couple. Jack Kinney They had a abusive marriage. Claire Kinney It is evident that she is closer to her mother then Brian is, but during season two, Claire complains to Brian that all she does is criticize and that he needs to contribute more putting with her. Brian Kinney She is not understanding or compassionate at all about her son, Brian's, lifestyle. After Brian spends time with her and takes her to church the prior day, Joan pays her son an unexpected visit at his loft with a gift for accompanying her. Brian introduces Justin to his mother which she abruptly leaves having put the pieces together in her head. Her immediate response is that Brian, her own son, will burn in Hell. Joan visits her son and claims God have him cancer as punishment for his homosexuality and should go straight. In response, Brian tells her off and claims he would “rather burn in Hell than spend one nice day in heaven with you”. This leaves Joan shouting and crying, "Shame on you!" She is seen running out of Kennetic crying. John Kinney Her older grandson. Peter Kinney Her younger grandson. Trivia * She is portrayed by Lynne Deragon. * She isn't seen or heard from after the four season. Category:Parents Category:American straight women